Blood Is Shed Up And Down The Shore Lines
by XxBellaMidnightxX
Summary: The full name of the story is; My Victims Blood Is Shed Up And Down The Shore Lines. It wouldn't fit. Sorry. Bella X Edward. Some one's dead. who is it? And who did it? And what will the Cullens do when the find out who did it? Read and find out! R&R!


[ I do not own the Twilight Series. Don't kill me for writing this. The opening paragraph came from the heart, based off real life events and transfomed into a Bella and Edward story. Message me if you'd like to know more about it. 

Another side note; I'm not an extremely good writer but I'm trying my hardest. This will be a long, drawn out story if I do get a chance to finish it all. I hope I do. It should be pretty great once it is finished. I have an amazing idea so I hope you'll like it as well. I would love lots of reviews. so please leave them.If something doesn't make sense to you, please let me know, same if you catch a mistake. 

Sorry for such a long opening. And some of you might be wondering about the title. If it sound familiar, that's because it's a part of a song, somewhat. Look up Hey Nightmare, Where'd You Get Them Teeth by A Skylit Drive if you'd like to hear the song. The title does play a huge role in the story, if you catch my dift but I highly doubt you will until later on in the story. Please don't forget to read and review. I'll try and not spoil the other books all too much but I might just a bit and I'm very sorry about that. and I do hope you all enjoy this story so far. I do believe that is all and if you've read the whole thing. Good job! You deserve cake and ice cream. ;D 

**A Death In The Family.**

I could feel It. The lingering coldness of death filled the air. It was almost tangible. My emotions and feelings seemed so real. Too real. My once warm hands were now icy cold. I wasn't sure what was making me sicker. The thought of what had happened and what was going to happen in the future or the nausea that was eating away at my stomach. I hunched over and buried my tear stained face into my hands. The coldness of my hands sent small jolts through my over-heated face. My eyes red from crying. I didn't feel like looking up. 

A pair of icy hands wrapped around my waist as the figure sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me along. I sat perfectly still. I couldn't speak; there was nothing to be said. The letter I'd received in the mail from Phillip said it all. I didn't want to accept the fact of what had happened. I shut my eyes tighter, hoping to try and seal away some of the pain I'd felt. As usual, it did no good. Not even Edward could help. I was glad -- still to this day -- that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, right now they'd upset him too much. He was trying to hard to comfort me in the best way he knew how. By not saying a word and holding me, that's usually all it took but I doubted it'd work this time. He even knew it, which somehow made me feel guilty.

Edward sighed softly as he slowly took my hand in his. A few tears escaped from underneath my eyelids and rolled down my face. His hands felt warm compared to mine. _How ironic_. I thought. _I'm so cold; even Edward feels warmer than I do._ Edward pulled me closer against his body. I felt the coldness seep through my thin pair of old faded jeans and my light weight t-shirt and jacket._ He doesn't seem so cold when I feel so numb. _I sighed. That wasn't exactly a good thing. 

I had just realized I was still holding onto the tear-stained letter. _What am I going to tell Charlie? _I fought back tears once more. I didn't want to cry anymore. Not in front of Edward. He didn't deserve to see me like this. "Edward," I whispered softly.

"Yes, my dear?" His voice was calm, yet sad. He leaned his head against mine. "What am I going to tell Charlie? I can't do it, Edward."

Edward nodded towards the sheet of paper. "Just give him the letter, tell him he needs to read it as soon as possible." He didn't want to see me go through the pain of telling Charlie myself. I could tell by the way he held me; He wouldn't be leaving my side any time soon, not even for a second. And for that, I was grateful. 

I simply nodded. "I will, Edward" I sighed, looking back at the sheet of paper. It was slightly torn and the right corner was ripped. The paper was slightly raised in a few places from the tears that had fallen on it. I scanned through the sheet of paper, hoping I'd misread but I knew I hadn't. 

"_**Dear Bella, **_

_**It's Philip. I'm sorry to say, your mother passed away. Just a few days ago. We're only sure of one thing. Her throat was slit so some one had to of killed her. Once again, I'm very sorry, Bella. I'm extremely upset as well but I had to write and tell you. I'm not sure what I'll do without your mother. I'm trying as best as I can but it seems impossible to move on. It'll take awhile, I know. Just hang in there, Bells and don't do anything over dramatic, like try and jump off the cliff again. Sorry, Bella.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Philip.**_

_**P.S: Make sure you tell Charlie and explain or let him read the letter himself. And I'm sorry I didn't call. I just couldn't bare breaking the news to you over the phone. I figured a letter would be the best way. Sorry if you're mad. And I'm sorry I didn't do a better job protecting her, Bells." **_

I choked back tears as I re-read the letter. The letter was obviously directed towards Bella more than Charlie. Edward had been reading along as well. He'd let out a small, unneeded sigh. I turned and looked at him. Edward shook his head. "Charlie's home."

"Wait," I sighed. "Alice didn't see this coming, did she?" I asked softly, knowing the answer beforehand. I just had to make sure. I knew Edward wouldn't keep such important things from me. He did at times but nothing like this. I felt like an idiot even asking.

Edward stared at her. "Bella," He spoke softly. "I would have told you If Alice had saw such a horrid thing. You know as well as I do, I don't keep events like this to myself." The expression on his face showed he was clearly upset at my question. 

I nodded. "Time to break the bad news to Charlie." My voice broke. _Damn it, Bella, Can't you stop crying long enough to show your father the letter? _I sniffed. "Bella.." Edward shook his head. "I can give Charlie--" I cut him off. "No, It's okay, Edward. I can do it. Honestly." He simply nodded once and followed behind me as I left the room to break the horrible news to Charlie.

"Dad!" I called, hurrying down the stairs with Edward not more than a step behind me. "Dad! I have something really important to tell you." My voice had broken slightly. _Damn it. _Tears swelled in my eyes. 

Charlie looked up at me. "Bells!" I couldn't stand it. I'd started sobbing before I'd even handed him the letter. "Bells! What happened? You look as pale as Edward!" Edward gave an internal snort. It'd be rude of him to do, say or make an noise what-so-ever in a time such as this. 

I choked back tears. "Just read the letter!" I handed the letter to Charlie. Edward pulled me into his arms within seconds, holding onto me. I buried my head into his chest, sobbing, unable to stop. Edward hummed a sweet lullaby to me. It was the song he'd written for me. I could have almost smiled, but didn't. It felt wrong. Too wrong.

Charlie quickly scanned over the letter. He slowly made his way over to the couch, sitting down in his favorite old chair. He shook his head. A few tears came to his eyes as he read the letter over and over again. A million and one ideas were going through his head. How could this of happened to his ex-wife? And why did it happen? And who did it? All of those answers would be answered soon enough.

Only two things were sure. One; Renée was dead. And Two; I'd get my revenge any way possible. Even if it costed my own life, I'd avenge my mothers death. I wouldn't be able to go her funeral. Too far away, even with Edward's inhuman speed. So, I would do everything in my power to find the killer. He will die. 


End file.
